Mi niñero favorito
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: A sus 50 años, Piccoro recuerda los mejores momentos de su vida, como guerrero y compañero de travesuras de la joven generación Z... y aunque pudo negarse a lo último, jamás lo hizo. ¿Qué lo movía a aceptar esa labor? ¡Era una completa locura! ¡Y eso lo hacía sentir tan bien!
1. ¡Ni que fuera tan malo! ¿O sí?

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **MI NIÑERO FAVORITO**

 **¡Ni que fuera tan malo! ¿O sí?**

¿Cuántos años llevaba en la Tierra? Si mal no estaba, cincuenta.

Una minucia a los ojos de un dios, bastante para el juicio humano, aunque no le daba importancia al asunto. Como todo namekusei, tendría una vida prolongada… siempre y cuando las Esferas del Dragón estuvieran a salvo. _¡Irónico!_ Sentirse, de algún modo, dependiente de algo. No obstante, debía admitirlo: gracias a ellas, experimentó las mejores aventuras de su vida.

Su nacimiento estuvo marcado con el sello de la Familia del Mal. Disfrutó seguir la senda de su inmisericorde padre. Su ego se alimentó con el terror de la gente. Tenía la vida que cualquier villano anhelaría. ¿Cómo fue que cambió todo? Pues… hubo muchos factores. No estaba seguro de cuántos, pero sabía con cuál empezar: Gokú.

Aquel luchador de cabellos revueltos representó un gran reto y también la puerta a lo que los humanos llamaban _segunda oportunidad_. Como la vez que perdonó su vida, después del Torneo de Artes Marciales. ¿Fue demasiado ingenuo o su acto tenía otro interés? Quizás: Kamisama y las Esferas estaban de por medio. Pero el tiempo le daría otra respuesta y, además, la sensación de no estar completamente solo en el mundo.

¿Cómo acertó? No lo sabía, pero su vida se tornó un vaivén de acontecimientos. Desde su origen extraterrestre hasta la aparición de seres más poderosos que él, comprendió que le estaba reservado otro camino. ¡Caprichoso destino, el descubrir que allí estaba su lugar! Al lado de los terrícolas y su acérrimo rival, que era tan ajeno a la Tierra como él. ¡Ahora entendía esa extraña afinidad!

¿Cuándo imaginó compartir aventuras con ellos? Ni idea. Sólo tomó la mejor decisión de su vida: pertenecer a los extraordinarios Guerreros Z y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para defender el mundo que ya consideraba su hogar.

¿Hogar? Obviamente, un término humano. Lo había aprendido de quien menos pensó. Un pequeño mocoso de cuatro años que, sin proponérselo, sacó su mejor lado, lo libró del mal para siempre y marcó su segundo oficio, en el cual parecía desempeñarse bien.

¡O bueno, eso pensaba el resto! ¿Qué culpa tenía de ser visto como _niñero_?

[…]

Piccoro finalmente abrió los ojos. Con todo el ruido a su alrededor, se sorprendió de haber mantenido la concentración por una hora, sin interrupciones. Eran tiempos de paz y, como siempre, se armaba una celebración en la casa de Bulma. De todo el grupo, la mujer más inteligente, extravagante, y madre de la última esperanza en el futuro alterno.

Sí, Trunks. El muchacho ya era jefe de la Corporación Cápsula, pero todavía recordaba los dolores de cabeza que le causó en su niñez. Especialmente si estaba junto a su mejor amigo Goten, el más tierno e inocente de todos: el vivo reflejo de su padre Gokú, excepto por lo seductor. Sólo lo salvaba el hecho de ser hermano de Gohan, su protegido y verdadero motor de su cambio. Le asombraba haber atestiguado cada etapa de su crecimiento, especialmente como padre de Pan, la primera mujer con sangre saiyajin en el equipo, que podía ser tan dulce como histérica (probablemente, por herencia de Milk). Y si a eso se refería, nadie le ganaba a Bura, la orgullosa princesa saiyajin conocida por su belleza, vanidad y amistad con, quizás, la más normal de todos: Marron, hija de Krillin y Dieciocho, que fue mejor cuidada por sus padres, que los demás.

¿Qué tenían ellos en común? En primer lugar, no estaban en la fiesta. Hace un buen rato, Dende los había llamado para _no sabía qué_ , viéndolos encerrarse en el living de la Corporación. Y ahora que mencionaba al joven Kamisama: ¿qué otra cosa compartían, incluyéndolo?

Simple. Todos habían pasado por sus manos.

El namekusei volvió a resoplar. Era algo tan extraño y a la vez reconfortante. ¿Cómo fue que, alguna vez, aceptó cuidarlos? No se explicaba. Tenía todo el poder para negarse. Sin embargo, no pudo.

Había algo más fuerte. ¿Qué era? Tal vez los recuerdos lo ayudarían a saberlo.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic, un poco más largo esta vez.

Lamento que este primer capítulo sea tan corto, pero bueno, es una introducción a los pensamientos de Piccoro. Realmente se me hace adorable este personaje, porque es un guerrero valiente y también un amigo incondicional. Lo que me lleva a recordar todas sus locuras con los más pequeños de los Guerreros Z, a quienes trataba como si fueran sus hijos. Por tal razón, quise hacer una historia con el tema: ¡porque imagino que debió pasarla de fábula con ellos, alguna vez en su vida!

Bueno, no diré más, porque puedo arruinar la sorpresa XD. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Endemoniado y tierno llorón

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **MI NIÑERO FAVORITO**

 **Endemoniado y tierno llorón**

Había pasado siete meses de la llegada de Raditz, hermano mayor de Gokú y compañero de dos alienígenas, a quienes denominó "saiyajin". El nombre no le era familiar en lo absoluto, pero la idea de su próxima invasión lo ponía tenso. El fallecido bribón le afirmó que destruirían la Tierra, y eso significaba estar listo para cualquier eventualidad.

Estaba seguro de que los otros _buenos para nada_ seguían entrenando, como él. Pero a diferencia de ellos, Piccoro cargaba con otra responsabilidad: preparar a la _esperanza de la humanidad_. O si es que todavía lo consideraba como tal.

En todo el tiempo que lo tenía cautivo, Gohan no daba muestra de confianza ni fortaleza. Todo lo que hacía era quejarse y detestaba estar cerca cuando ocurría. De no ser por su paciencia sobrehumana, ya le habría arrancado la lengua, pero prometió cuidarlo… ¡no! Disciplinarlo. ¡Eso era! Disciplinarlo hasta convertirlo en el guerrero más poderoso de la Tierra. Después de todo, Gokú no iba a revivir pasado el año.

Sin embargo, en medio del paraje desértico, sentía flaquear su determinación. Al iniciar el entrenamiento, le advirtió al chiquillo que estaría solo por seis meses, para probar su supervivencia. La temporada había terminado, y por alguna razón, él mismo contradijo su orden: no se sentía capaz de dejarlo a su suerte. Y eso le fastidiaba. Mucho.

—¿Señor Piccoro? —la voz de Gohan lo alertó.

Sentado en la misma columna de piedra del pequeño, el namekusei lo observó de reojo. Pese a las molestias que le daba, era un niño respetuoso.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada —el pequeño retrocedió—. Es que… es extraño verlo aquí.

—Yo puedo estar donde quiera. Y tú deberías dormir.

—Es que no puedo —gimoteó Gohan—. Yo…

—Si vas a llorar, avísame para irme.

Gohan contuvo su sollozo y miró fijamente al guerrero. Contaba cada día de su partida y extrañaba a su mamá. Le daba pena que su papá hubiera muerto e hizo hasta lo imposible por escapar de ese lugar, sin éxito: quería volver a casa. Pero algo se lo impedía.

Según las palabras de Piccoro, el destino del mundo dependía de él; y aunque entendía muy poco, se había tomado su discurso en serio. Esos largos meses le enseñaron a conocer un poco más a su _maestro_ , que era lo más cercano a su idea de _familia_. No le aburría pasar tiempo con él. Incluso… dejó de temerle.

—Lo siento.

El pequeño se sentó y frotó sus brazos por impulso: tenía frío y se acercó más a la fogata que había improvisado, tratando de relajarse de aquel día tan extenuante. Desde su lugar, Piccoro lo observaba con su típica seriedad. Pudo notar que le había crecido el cabello y tenía la ropa rasgada, producto de su entrenamiento en el páramo. No obstante, lucía tranquilo. Le sorprendía su capacidad de adaptación: sólo deseaba que fuera igual en las batallas.

Un sonido seco llamó la atención de Gohan, que pudo ver siete manzanas cerca a sus pies. Piccoro se las había entregado.

—¿Para mí?

—A menos que se te haya quitado el hambre.

—¡No! ¡Gracias, señor! —Gohan se apresuró a tomar una fruta y comerla con educación.

—Hmm… —Piccoro volvió su vista al horizonte, tratando de meditar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el pequeño intervino:

—¿Entonces es usted? —dijo, tomando la tercera manzana.

—¿Qué?

—El que me deja las frutas, cada noche.

—No te incumbe, enano —Piccoro volteó rápidamente, a causa de su repentino sonrojo—. Y si vuelves a preguntar, juro que no lo haré de nuevo.

—Bueno… —Gohan, torció los labios, dando un gran mordisco a su manzana— pero dígame: ¿por qué siempre está molesto?

El guerrero volvió a mirar al niño. ¿Acaso no entendía la palabra "silencio"?

—Entreno día y noche, tal como me dice —continuó Gohan—. Pero no le alegra lo que hago. En cambio, mi papá…

—Fue demasiado gentil —lo interrumpió—. Y por eso eres débil.

—No es cierto. Usted abusa de mi poca fuerza.

—Deja de cuestionarme, niño. Todo es por el destino de la Tierra.

—¿Y esos sa… saiy…? —tartamudeó Gohan, frotando sus ojos en medio de un estornudo.

—Saiyajin.

—Ellos. ¿Está seguro que vendrán en un año?

—Por supuesto —Piccoro miró al cielo—. Deben estar a mitad de camino.

—¿Qué tan lejos?

—Yo qué sé —encogió los hombros—. Lo que nos espera es incierto.

—¿Y volveré a casa, cuando todo termine?

—Eso depende de ti.

Gohan suspiró, luego de comer la última manzana, y siguió mirando el cielo. La noche estaba estrellada y no había luna. No sabía que pasó con ella, pero la echaba de menos. De nuevo, recordó su hogar y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Una leve tos escapó de su boca, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban.

—¿Y ahora qué tienes?

—Nada —Gohan limpió su llanto rápidamente y miró la fogata.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar. Si era cierto que ya no lloraba como en las primeras semanas, le extrañaba la recaída sentimental de Gohan. Pero más que eso, lo conmovía el hecho de… ¿preocuparse por él? Piccoro bufó nuevamente: ¡necesitaba retomar su meditación, urgente!

—¿Desde cuándo conoce a mi papá?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tengo curiosidad.

—Pues hace años.

El namekusei se detuvo un instante, mientras vio a Gohan temblar un poco. Detestaba a Gokú, pero intentó medir sus palabras frente al niño. Era la primera vez que le interrogaban sobre el tema, así que… intentaría decir la verdad.

—Nos llevamos mal. Pero era un gran guerrero, el único digno de enfrentarme.

—Mamá me contó —la tos volvió a interrumpir a Gohan— que pelearon en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

—Sí, pero el sinvergüenza me ganó por muy poco. Si Kamisama no lo hubiera entrenado, fácilmente hubiera acabado con él.

—¿Por qué lo odia?

—Porque sí. ¿No ves que pertenezco a la Familia del Mal?

—La verdad, no parece —el pequeño saiyajin sonrió un poco.

—Tú qué sabes —el luchador se incomodó.

—Si fuera realmente malo, me habría abandonado aquí. No me entrenaría y tampoco conversaría conmigo. Ha empezado a caerme bien, señor Piccoro.

—Se nota que no me conoces —dijo el namekusei, entre risas.

—No le tengo miedo.

—Deberías —Piccoro se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse de la columna de piedra—. Y reserva tu energía para el entrenamiento de mañana. Mañana no tendré…

Una tos fuerte detuvo su andar: era la tercera o cuarta vez que sucedía.

—¿Gohan? —volteó Piccoro, intrigado.

—T-tengo frío… —vio al hijo de Gokú frotarse más los brazos, mientras la luz del fuego traslucía algunas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Piccoro entró en alerta. Sabía que Gokú (por su origen saiyajin) era resistente y dudaba que algún tipo de enfermedad lo afectara… aunque por la carga genética de Gohan, podía catalogar su edad, el mal clima y un resfriado como causantes de su debilidad. ¿Y qué conocía de cuidados humanos? ¡Nada! ¿Qué rayos podía hacer?

Gohan se acostó en el poco césped de la columna de piedra, tratando de calmar sus escalofríos. Abatido por el cansancio y la repentina fiebre, no captó los intentos del namekusei por acomodarlo en la mejor posición.

—¿Qué me pasa? —el pequeño se ahogó en un involuntario sollozo.

—Guarda silencio. Descansa…

Gohan cooperó al ponerse de costado y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, mientras _algo cálido_ envolvía su cuerpo. Aquella sensación de confort, proveniente del ki de Piccoro, logró desaparecer su resfriado por completo.

—Mamá… papá… —finalizó Gohan, entrando en un sueño profundo.

Percibiendo la regulación de su ki, Piccoro dejó de irradiar energía y reposó con brusquedad en el suelo. Muy pocas veces usó esa técnica de _revitalización_ y sólo consigo, tras haber pasado un entrenamiento mortal. Jamás pensó volver a emplearlo en otra persona y la falta de práctica lo dejó mareado. Le tomaría unas horas recuperar aquella energía liberada.

El namekusei inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, sintiéndose recompuesto a medias. La fogata seguía ardiendo y el pequeño Gohan dormía plácidamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¡Vaya susto que le dio! _¡Endemoniado llorón!_

¿En qué estaba pensando para acogerlo como aprendiz? Quizás fue su potencial oculto: era excelente. Eso lo hacía un candidato a villano, si lo adoctrinaba como tal, o también un futuro verdugo: después de todo, casi lo asesinó al transformarse en simio. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, significaba un riesgo colateral. Debió ahogarlo en esa laguna, la primera vez que lo trajo aquí.

No obstante, como todas las veces, terminó retractándose. Gohan tenía algo especial, una fuerza ajena al mundo de las batallas que derrumbaba sus propias reglas. Una pureza singular y equiparable a su maldad, que ya sentía disminuir. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Piccoro no quiso pensar más e hizo, por primera vez en su vida, algo distinto a su _maléfica_ naturaleza: acariciar la cabeza del pequeño durmiente.

 _La esperanza de la humanidad._ Sí, no podía equivocarse.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡De vuelta, con ustedes! Como les prometí, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo.

¿Recuerdan el sacrificio de Piccoro, donde el guerrero evoca los momentos que compartió con Gohan? Ayer lo vi de nuevo en YouTube y no hay palabras para describir lo desgarradora que fue esa escena. Siempre me ha gustado su amistad, y siendo Gohan el primer niño que cuidó, empecé los recuerdos del namekusei con él.

¡Ah, me olvidaba! Sabemos que los saiyajin no sufren enfermedades (casi nunca), así que… con Gohan hice una pequeña excepción (ya que es mitad humano). Y sobre la "técnica revitalizadora", puede que sea posible, porque Dende también lo hacía. Después de todo, Piccoro es el "mil oficios" de Dragon Ball XD.

¡Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic! ¡Nos vemos luego!


	3. Educando al futuro dios

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **MI NIÑERO FAVORITO**

 **Educando al futuro dios**

Necesitaba un descanso. ¡Sí, uno muy largo!

Después de una ardua batalla, la Tierra por fin consiguió la paz. Cell desapareció junto con Gokú, y los Guerreros Z retomaron sus vidas. No había pasado mucho de la partida de Trunks a su tiempo. Estaba seguro que llegaría muy lejos como defensor de la humanidad, y rogó que su futuro tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

¿Y él? Bueno, no tenía muchos lugares a dónde ir. Las primeras tres semanas las pasó en las Montañas Paoz… o para ser más específico, en casa de su protegido. Desde su árbol preferido, Piccoro contemplaba la rutina de Gohan. El reciente huérfano ayudaba en casa a su madre, sobrellevando su duelo con mucha calma, aunque su mirada había perdido la candidez propia de su edad.

El namekusei recordó los relatos de Trunks: en aquel futuro, Gohan tuvo una dura existencia, sin más consuelo que los recuerdos de una vida trunca. Temió que, de algún modo, el niño del presente pasara por lo mismo. Quizás el futuro no había cambiado del todo…

 _¡Tonterías!_ El muchacho tenía fortaleza. Era su mejor amigo, casi como un hijo. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo a recuperar su felicidad. Pero primero debía comenzar consigo mismo… ¿y qué mejor preparación que un retiro en el Palacio de Kamisama?

—¡Pero si es al Piccoros, qué sorpresa! —lo saludó Mr. Popo, circunspecto.

—Popo —el guerrero sonrió discretamente, en respuesta.

—¿Qué ta trae por aquí? —el ayudante del Dios de la Tierra se acercó.

—Nada importante. Los humanos son estresantes —ironizó—. ¿Qué haces?

—Regando al jardín de Kamisamas. Ahora descansa en el Templo. Ha astado muy agitado.

— _Agitado… ¡qué extraño!_ —Piccoro frunció el ceño y se sentó en el piso blanco del Palacio, dándole la espalda a Mr. Popo—. Si lo ves, dile que estaré aquí.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más?

—Sólo unos minutos de paz —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Si comprendes, verdad?

—Si deseas, podes entrar a la Habitación dal Tiempo.

—Quizás —una gota de sudor recorrió su frente—. Ahora necesito descanso.

—Astá bien. ¿Y agua?

—¡Popo! —gritó, irritado por su amabilidad.

—¡Astá bien, astá bien! —Mr. Popo se retiró, algo sobresaltado— Como digas…

Paz. Infinita e imperturbable paz, inmutable en el correr del tiempo. Piccoro se dejó invadir por aquel lujo tan anhelado, mientras levitaba en soledad. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse: calculaba una media hora, desde su llegada, pero cada tres o cinco minutos abría los ojos, creyendo percibir algo.

Nada. No había nada a su alrededor. El namekusei se preocupó. _¿Alucinaciones?_ El colmo. _¿Un mal presentimiento?_ Ya no existían amenazas para la Tierra. _¿Falta de cordura?_ Posiblemente: cualquiera se volvía loco entre los humanos. No sabía qué era, pero se sentía incómodo. Algo no andaba bien con él.

—Señor Piccoro —la sensación de una mano tirando de su capa lo sacó de su estado de levitación, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡Dende! —el guerrero reaccionó— Avisa cuando estés aquí, enano.

—Estuve llamándolo tres veces y no contestaba. Lo siento.

—Olvídalo… –Piccoro resopló y volvió a sentarse, colocándose su turbante caído– ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo estaba buscando —Dende retrocedió, intimidado por su carácter.

—Eso ya sé. ¿Para qué, muchacho?

—La verdad… —el joven Dios juntó sus dedos, tímido.

—Si es otro apocalipsis…

—Nada de eso. La Tierra está segura.

—¿Entonces?

—Sé que usted ha sido la divinidad aquí.

—Kamisama, muchacho —Piccoro lo corrigió—. No yo.

—Bueno, el que era su pariente… no lo sé. Ustedes me convocaron para ser su nuevo dios —los nervios se hacían evidentes— y sé que esperan mucho de mí, pero últimamente se me está haciendo difícil. ¡No es que me arrepienta! Sólo…

—Tartamudeas mucho. ¡Al grano!

—¡Quiero su ayuda! —Dende le contestó rápidamente, con voz suplicante.

El Palacio volvió a su característico silencio. Piccoro miró a su pequeño compatriota y lo analizó rápidamente. ¿Por qué lo necesitaría?

—¿No crees que soy el menos indicado para estas cosas?

—Conoció a Kamisama.

—Mr. Popo también.

—No tanto como usted.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Podría instruirme.

—¿Tengo cara de ser un maestro? —el guerrero se señaló, en una pose cómica.

—Lo fue para Gohan. Él me dio buenas referencias, dijo que es muy paciente.

Piccoro no supo qué responder. Sin querer, su aprendiz lo había condenado.

— _¡Tenías que ser hijo de Gokú! Ya verás cuando nos encontremos…_ —amenazó.

[…]

Un repentino estornudo interrumpió la labor de Gohan.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Milk, entregándole un vaso de refresco.

—Nada, mamá. Sólo estornudé —Gohan se cogió la cabeza, al estilo de su padre, para luego bromear—. Quizás me haga bien un poco de aire fresco.

—¡Ni hablar! Prometiste ponerte al corriente con tus estudios… ¡así que no sueñes en salir, y menos con Piccoro! —Milk miró al techo, juntando las manos en una pose dramática— Quién sabe si ese hombre quiera corromperte, aprovechando la ausencia de tu padre.

Gohan miró a su madre, desconcertado.

[…]

—¿Y bien, señor Piccoro?

—Ya te lo dije. No soy el adecuado. Además, tienes a Popo.

—Sí. Me ayuda y se lo agradezco, pero… —Dende miró a todos lados y se acercó al namekusei para hacerle una confidencia– sus sermones me aburren un poco. No le diga que se lo dije.

—Qué novedad —replicó sarcástico, torciendo los labios—. A ver si lo entendí: deseas ser igual al antiguo Kamisama y quieres que te entrene.

—Así es. ¿Lo hará? —el joven Dios apretó sus puños, mientras le sonreía.

Piccoro observó el horizonte y recordó su consigna de meditación: ¿jamás podía llevar a cabo sus planes? _¡Qué más daba! ¡Era lo de siempre!_

—Después no te quejes.

—¡Qué bien! —Dende saltó, lleno de felicidad— Sígame, por favor.

—¡De la capa, no! —gritó Piccoro, mientras lo acompañaba, frenando la efusividad del pequeño namekusei— _Demonios, niños irrespetuosos…_

Desde aquel trato, habían pasado cuatro meses. Ninguno en el Templo lo sintió, pero fueron de lo más provechosos… al menos para su joven residente.

Por cada día transcurrido, Dende se sometía a la rígida meditación de su maestro, aprendió a canalizar su energía y concentrarse en su eterna vigilancia al mundo exterior. Asimismo, hizo una interpretación de las tradiciones divinas con ayuda de Mr. Popo y modificó algunas en desuso, demostrando su creciente juicio.

Durante ese tiempo, Piccoro continuó su _sagrado_ _entrenamiento_ , mientras observaba los avances de Dende. Jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo en el Templo, y aunque no era devoto de aquel régimen, le satisfacía ver los resultados de su instrucción espiritual. ¡Una maravilla, considerando su carácter! ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Tal vez Kamisama lo estaba trastornando.

—Dende astá progresando. Y gracias a ti.

Piccoro notó la presencia de Mr. Popo, que lo acompañaba en uno de los balcones, observando al pequeño que se encontraba en el borde del Palacio.

—El muchacho es hábil de por sí —respondió, modesto—. Gokú hizo bien en traerlo.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —el namekusei frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Te sientas cómodo aquí?

—No quieras hacerte el observador conmigo, Popo. Estoy bien.

—Igual, as curioso. El antiguo Piccoros habría renunciado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada. Sólo veo a Kamisamas en ti. Apuesto a que él astá feliz de tu cambio.

—¿No tienes quehaceres a esta hora? —inquirió Piccoro, incómodo.

—No.

—Bien. Porque yo sí. Hasta luego…

—Buena suerte.

El guerrero escucho lo último, pero no se detuvo. ¿Cómo Kamisama pudo convivir con él, por tantos siglos? Tratando de olvidar el asunto, Piccoro se dirigió hasta Dende, que practicaba su vigilancia al mundo terrenal. Había cambiado un poco, aunque nunca alcanzaría la contextura de un guerrero. Era su destino.

—¿Qué tal vas? —le preguntó, cruzado de brazos.

—Ya no es tan complicado enfocarme en las cosas. Ha sido un gran maestro.

—No es nada, enano.

—Por cierto, estoy observando la región Suroeste.

—¿Las Montañas…? —mencionó el namekusei, recordando a su protegido.

—Paoz, sí. Gohan está muy bien —al no oírlo hablar, continuó—. Debe extrañarlo.

—Exageras —disimuló, con una sonrisa—. Apuesto a que está en su casa, descansando y estudiando… como le ordena la urraca de su madre.

—¿Urraca? —Dende no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Si la conocieras… —el guerrero torció los labios.

—Comprenda que la situación ha sido difícil para ella. Y supongo que lo será más, con su segundo embarazo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Piccoro, sobresaltado— ¿Cómo que "embarazo"?

—Sí, a mí también me sorprendió hace días. ¿No lo sabía?

—¿Crees que soy fisgón como tú?

—Sólo vigilo la Tierra, tal como me enseñó.

—Bueno —Piccoro le dio la espalda al pequeño, admitiendo su derrota—, se supone que es tu deber.

—¿Quiere volver con él?

El namekusei mayor lo miró de reojo, intrigado. Un fugaz nudo en la garganta impidió a Dende continuar: había despertado su lado sentimental.

—No tiene que decírmelo. Es natural que se haya acostumbrado a los terrícolas. También siento lo mismo al recordar a mi pueblo.

—¿Acaso estás abusando de tus poderes, Dende?

—Pues —el joven dios se rascó la barbilla, avergonzado—, no estoy seguro. Pero es lo que percibo.

—Entonces déjame decirte que no te tomes esas libertades conmigo. Mi lado bueno habrá sido el Dios de la Tierra, pero créeme: te espantarás cuando quieras averiguar todo sobre mí.

—Ya no hay maldad en su corazón, señor Piccoro. ¿Es terrible que lo admita?

El namekusei bajó la mirada hacia el mundo terrenal. Realmente le incomodaban estas conversaciones, así fuera un dios quien la iniciara. Pensó varias respuestas, pero ninguna salía de su boca. _Chiquillo inoportuno._

—Nadie lo puede asegurar —se limitó a responderle.

—Yo sí… y no sé por qué, pero tengo la certeza. La Tierra siempre estará a salvo con usted.

Piccoro volteó, mirando fijamente a Dende. Pudo notar la pureza divina en sus ojos; y a su vez, el pequeño namekusei comprobó la verdad de sus palabras. Aquel luchador demoníaco ya no existía: frente a él, sólo estaba un orgulloso y solitario guerrero que, a pesar de su silencio, había elegido el buen camino.

El espíritu de Dende se regocijó con aquella faceta oculta de su maestro.

—Disculpe si lo he molestado. No quiero que lo tome a mal.

—¡Hmp! Pues no te disculpo —respondió Piccoro, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Entonces… ¿se irá?

—Tú eres el telépata, deberías saberlo.

—No es de un dios aprovecharse de la buena voluntad, así tenga su permiso.

Cual dos viejos amigos, Piccoro y Dende rieron por el final de aquella charla, rompiendo el silencio del Palacio. Desde el mismo balcón que ocupaba hace rato, Mr. Popo también sonrió en silencio y recordó a Kamisama: su profecía se había cumplido. Finalmente, Piccoro podía estar en paz.

Recuperando su sobriedad, el guerrero suspiró con fuerza y volvió a mirar el exterior. Ya era tiempo de volver. Quizás, Gohan lo estaba esperando.

—Gracias por la estadía, Dende. Quizás vuelva algún día.

—Descuide, señor Piccoro. Seguiré entrenando como me enseñó. No lo decepcionaré.

—Claro que no. Serás un gran Kamisama.

La última frase del namekusei alegró a Dende, cuya expresión en su rostro delataba una sincera felicidad.

—Despídeme a Popo.

—¡Adiós, Piccoros! —la voz de Mr. Popo llamó la atención de ambos.

—Ah… —Dende miró en dirección a su excéntrico ayudante, para luego dirigirse al guerrero, entre risas— no creo que sea necesario.

Piccoro no dijo más y sacudió su cabeza suavemente, ocultando su risa. Ante la mirada radiante del joven Kamisama, extendió dos dedos en señal de despedida y partió hacia la Tierra.

Sin duda, había sido la temporada más extraña de su vida… claro, después de su convivencia con Gohan. Estaba seguro que nadie superaría el nivel de confianza que tuvo con el muchacho, pero debía aceptarlo: Dende no era tan aburrido. ¿Cuándo imaginó que un niño de su raza lo ayudaría a superar su dilema existencial? Una sonrisa bastó como respuesta: el niño sería un excelente dios.

Piccoro volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Debía dejar esas ideas: necesitaba actividad. ¡Sí, bastante actividad! Y sabía dónde conseguirla.

El guerrero de capa blanca giró un poco, rumbo a las Montañas Paoz. Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía un asunto pendiente con el joven saiyajin: _¿cómo rayos se atrevió a darle referencias a Dende sobre él?_

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberme tardado un poco con este capítulo, ha sido algo difícil conectar mis ideas… ¡pero aquí lo tienen!

En lo personal, creo que Piccoro desarrolló algo más que simpatía por los niños con los que se cruzaba. Y bueno, viendo su carácter, quiero pensar que su relación de "niñero" no se limitó a la familia Son, sino a los demás Guerreros Z. Y me gustó la idea de cómo Piccoro trataría con Dende, siendo el referente más cercano de su raza (aunque en sí, la historia es más espiritual).

Hay un detalle que quiero mencionar: en Japón, se cree que una persona, cuando estornuda, es producto de que alguien está hablando de ti. Así que ya saben por qué la pequeña inclusión de Gohan y Milk en la historia. ¿Piccoro se habrá desquitado con él, por sus "buenas referencias"? ¡Quién sabe! XD

¡Gracias por seguir la historia y disfruten el capítulo, cuídense mucho!


	4. Pequeño y valiente príncipe

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **MI NIÑERO FAVORITO**

 **Pequeño y valiente príncipe**

No había nada mejor para él en ese momento, que un abundante sorbo de agua. Después de tres semanas de retiro al desierto, Piccoro finalmente disfrutó de la paz de las Montañas Paoz, refrescándose en la cascada, para luego emprender vuelo hacia la casa de su protegido.

Había obtenido grandes progresos en su entrenamiento, pero lamentaba no poder compartirlos a menudo: era en esos momentos cuando extrañaba a Gokú. Siendo su antiguo rival, sabía ofrecerle luchas interesantes: algo que faltaba en Gohan. Sin embargo, no lo culpaba: era la naturaleza del joven saiyajin y lo aceptaba sin queja alguna. Además, el muchacho tenía sus quehaceres en casa: ayudaba a su madre, continuaba sus estudios y _participaba_ (por no decir _sufría_ ) en las travesuras del dúo más joven de los Guerreros Z… que a pesar de su corta edad, ya daban muestras de su potencial guerrero.

Desde hace cinco años, Bulma y Trunks visitaban la casa Son para distraerse con sus amigos y olvidar las tensiones de la ciudad. Como ocurría cada vez que se encontraban, el pequeño Goten se aliaba con Trunks en los más bizarros y endemoniados juegos, urdidos generalmente por el mayor. Piccoro cerró los ojos, compadecido: _era la típica astucia de su energúmeno padre_.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Bulma— Te dije que no juegues en los cultivos de la tía Milk.

—¡Pero mamá, fue Goten! —señaló Trunks, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es verdad! —se quejó el pequeño Son, al punto de las lágrimas—. Él me dijo que fuéramos hacia allá.

—Estos niños nunca paran… —suspiró Milk, resignada— ¡Gohan!

—Dime, mamá —respondió un desganado Gohan, tratando de cubrirse los oídos con un libro.

—Están jugando fuera de la casa. Te dije que los vigilaras.

—Ya los hice entrar varias veces, pero no entienden.

—Bueno… —Milk acarició maternalmente la mejilla de su hijo mayor— ve a tomar un poco de refresco: no has descansado por las tareas de tu maestro —le propuso, para luego dirigirse a los pequeños—. ¡Y ustedes, a la casa!

—¡Sí! —Trunks y Goten regresaron a la casa, pidiéndole a Gohan jugar nuevamente.

Bulma los vio retirarse, enfocándose en Gohan: a sus trece años, ya tenía el aspecto de un muchacho de veinte. Demasiado maduro, considerando todo lo que había vivido. Su estado la preocupó y quiso hablar con Milk.

Por otro lado, desde su árbol preferido, Piccoro siguió como espectador e hizo gala de su oído agudo para escuchar el debate de las mujeres.

—¿Tareas? ¿No le estarás exigiendo de más, o sí?

—Es por su futuro. Él debe ser un profesional.

—Sé que es tu sueño, Milk. Pero Gohan es un niño. Deja que se relaje o acabará estresándose más.

—Tienes razón. Creo que… estoy cometiendo muchos errores —Milk se cubrió el rostro, llorando.

—Claro que no, eres una madre estupenda —le sonrió Bulma, abrazándola—. Sólo trata de ver las cosas, desde otro ángulo. Tus hijos son increíbles, tienen todo lo que un niño desearía.

—No —sentenció—. Un padre es esencial, Bulma. Trunks goza de uno: eso ya es una gran diferencia.

—La presencia no lo es todo —Bulma bajó la mirada—. A veces, desearía que Vegeta fuera como Gokú. Que quisiera más a su hijo.

Piccoro alzó una ceja: ¿qué hacía escuchándolas? Se sintió entre fastidiado y avergonzado, por irrumpir en una conversación privada; pero algo más lo empujó a quedarse. En el fondo, le apenaba la situación del pequeño de cabellos lila.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió Milk.

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Intento comprenderlo, pero hay ocasiones en que parecemos extraños a su vista. Se encierra en su cámara y apenas asiste a Trunks. Sé que mi hijo lo siente y no quiero verlo sufrir, como su otro yo en el futuro.

—Bulma, tranquilízate —Milk le alcanzó un pañuelo, para que secara su llanto—. Sabes lo complicado que es Vegeta, dale tiempo. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa este fin de semana? Quizás tu ausencia lo haga recapacitar.

—No puedo. También me necesitan en la empresa.

—Entiendo —la señora Son tuvo una idea—. ¿Y si dejas a Trunks aquí? Estará en buenas manos, mientras ustedes arreglan sus problemas.

—¿Lo harías, Milk?

—Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amiga. Gracias por esta conversación —la abrazó.

—Cuenta conmigo —Bulma trató de normalizar su respiración.

—No más lágrimas —dijo la esposa de Gokú, sorprendiéndola—. Debemos volver, el almuerzo estará listo.

Tras haberse reconfortado, Milk y Bulma volvieron a la casa, en tanto se veía por la ventana a los dos niños jugando con Gohan, un poco más compuesto. El namekusei suspiró y tomó asiento en una de las ramas de su frondoso árbol: tendría un largo fin de semana.

[…]

De aquella charla, había pasado un día. Era la noche del sábado. Las carcajadas no paraban fuera de la casa Son, donde Gohan, Goten y Trunks se bañaban juntos en un barril grande.

—¡Listo! —Goten sacó su cabeza del agua, terminando el reto de aguantar la respiración.

—¡Perdiste! —también salió Trunks.

—Aguanté casi como tú.

—Pero saliste primero —el pequeño Brief empezó a reír.

—Bueno, ya cálmense. Podríamos dejarlo en empate —concilió Gohan, acariciando sus cabezas.

—¡Qué inteligente eres! —dijo Goten, aferrado al cuerpo de su hermano—. ¡Ganamos, Trunks, ganamos!

—Mmm… no es justo —Trunks emitió una queja fugaz, pero el chapoteo de su amigo hizo que olvidara el asunto.

Abriendo un poco la puerta, Milk llamó a los muchachos.

—¿Están listos, niños? Ya va a ser hora de dormir.

—Enseguida, mamá —respondió el mayor.

—¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello, Gohan? Te caía mejor largo —expresó Trunks.

—Pues —el aludido se rascó la cabeza— hace tiempo que quería hacerlo.

—No digas eso, Trunks. Mi hermano se ve bien —increpó Goten.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo creo que parece un adulto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Preguntas demasiado —reía Gohan, enrollándose una toalla en la cintura.

—¡Cuando crezca, quiero ser como Gohan! —Goten saltó de la tina, aún desnudo.

—Quisiera tener un hermano como tú, Goten… —dijo Trunks.

—No te preocupes. Tienes a tu papá, es un hombre muy fuerte —mencionó el pequeño e inocente Son.

El pequeño Brief apenas sonrió por el comentario de su amigo. Disimulando su expresión, tomó la toalla que le correspondía y se secó, para luego entrar a la casa. Por el tamaño del cuarto de su amigo, Trunks se acomodó en la cama de Goten para hablar con él, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.

Las noches en las Montañas Paoz eran de las mejores. Brindaban una tranquilidad especial para sus habitantes y turistas.

[…]

Tres de la mañana, del domingo. Nada podía alterar el pacífico ambiente que rodeaba a la casa. Era el lugar perfecto para Piccoro, que descansaba apaciblemente en el césped. No llegaba al punto del sueño, pero oía el canto de los grillos y el soplo del viento.

Estaba seguro que nada podría perturbar su paz, hasta ese momento.

Un sonido metálico llamó su atención. Gracias a su buena visión en la penumbra, pudo ver algo pequeño salir de la casa de los Son: era Trunks. El namekusei se incorporó: ¿qué hacía el muchacho deambulando a esas horas? Prefirió atender cada movimiento suyo.

El niño vestía una camiseta verde con el logo de Corporación Cápsula, a modo de pijama. Con unos cuantos mechones levantados, caminó hasta el barril y se echó un poco de agua en el rostro, sin soltar algo que cargaba en su mano izquierda: lo escuchó sollozar. ¿Acaso tuvo una pesadilla? Piccoro sacudió su cabeza: ya se habrían dado cuenta en casa… en especial, la _urraca_ esposa de Gokú. No tardó mucho en notar los ojitos hinchados del pequeño, que se acurrucó en la fachada de la casa para llorar con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas.

¿Ahora qué le pasaba? El namekusei ni siquiera se cuestionó, pues sus piernas se habían movido por inercia. Sus pasos eran firmes, pero imperceptibles; y en pocos segundos, se detuvo frente al pequeño saiyajin. No lo había sentido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pronunció con _delicadeza_.

Trunks saltó en un respingo, soltando lo que llevaba en su mano. Aún en la oscuridad, observó la imponente figura a sus pies y la reconoció, calmándose. Sin moverse de su lugar, Piccoro reconoció el objeto: era un cuadro que portaba una foto familiar de Gohan, Gokú y Milk. ¿Por qué Trunks lo tendría consigo?

—Señor Piccoro, me asustó…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Trunks agachó la mirada y se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas con disimulo.

—No deberías estar afuera.

—No podía dormir.

—Porque husmeas lo que no te corresponde —acotó, viendo a Trunks ocultar el cuadro tras sí.

—No se lo diga a la tía Milk, por favor.

—Descuida —se relajó, apoyándose en la pared—. ¿Por qué lo sacaste?

—Nada en especial. Sólo quería ver al papá de Goten.

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio, contemplando la imagen. Para Piccoro, era una novedad observar una fotografía. Por el tiempo y sus integrantes, calculaba que fue tomada antes de la llegada de los saiyajin, con un Gohan de apenas dos o tres años. Veía a Gokú feliz y a su familia unida. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él: después de mucho tiempo, volvió a experimentar la pena de perder a su compañero.

Miró de reojo a Trunks: también era un símbolo de la unión entre humanos y saiyajin, seguido un año después por Goten. Sólo que a diferencia suya, el pequeño Son tenía buenas referencias de su padre. El namekusei recordó la orfandad del joven saiyajin del futuro, la pasada charla entre Bulma y Milk… y suspiró. En ambas líneas temporales, Vegeta estaba ausente. Y esta vez, su actitud no era casual.

—¿Usted conoció al señor Gokú?

—Sí. Fue un gran guerrero.

—¿En serio? —volvió a mirar la fotografía— Lo mismo me contó mamá. Dice que fue su mejor amigo.

—Gokú sabía ganar amistades. Todos lo querían.

—¿También usted?

—Lo admiro —el namekusei sonrió, reservando su plena aceptación.

—¿Y por qué mi papá no lo quiere? —dijo el pequeño, viendo a Piccoro arquear las cejas— Siempre que habla de él, lo trata de tonto.

—Pues… —meditó, buscando las palabras menos hirientes— así es él.

—No entiendo.

—No necesitas hacerlo —sentenció, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mmm… —el niño quedó inconforme con la respuesta y observó por tercera vez la imagen— me da pena que Goten no esté con su papá.

—A todos, Trunks —Piccoro agachó la mirada—. Pero sabemos que lo quiere.

—¡Es verdad! —el chiquillo esbozó una sonrisa— ¡El mío también, así entrene todo el día! ¡Desearía ser tan poderoso como él!

El guerrero namekusei se limitó a verlo levantarse y revolotear, oyendo las técnicas que había aprendido con su progenitor. Algo lo estremeció: conocía muy bien a Vegeta y a pesar de los tiempos de paz, siempre tuvo dudas de su cambio. Le apenó que Trunks, en su inocencia, todavía no lo conociera; pero por ahora, prefirió seguir su juego. No era capaz de arruinar la imagen de su padre.

—¡Seré el mejor guerrero de la Tierra!

—¡Hmp! Tendrás que pasar por mucho, niño.

—Eso no importa, porque soy el hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajin —se señaló, con una mezcla de felicidad y orgullo.

Piccoro sonrió, pensando en Vegeta: ese _idiota_ debía estar contento. Su hijo era un digno heredero suyo. Tomó el cuadro que Trunks dejó en el suelo y lo puso al filo de la ventana, recordando devolverlo después.

—¿Así empezamos? Te apuesto que no durarías ni diez minutos conmigo.

—¡Demuéstrelo! —Trunks aceptó el reto, entrando en posición de batalla.

El silencio de las Montañas Paoz se rompió con una fuerte brisa, producto de la levitación de ambos. El namekusei se emocionó: después de mucho tiempo, tendría una batalla con nada menos que un saiyajin. Recordó su entrenamiento con Gohan: por obvias razones, Trunks era muy diferente, pero pudo identificar su gran valor.

Volvió a sonreír: quizás, el pequeño podía cambiar muchas cosas en el futuro, incluso el carácter de su propio padre. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, ambos iniciaron su lucha.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa Son, el pequeño Goten se movió un poco en su cama y sintió frío en el lado de Trunks: abriendo los ojos lentamente, comprobó su ausencia. No obstante, su preocupación no duró mucho al sentir dos energías muy conocidas en movimiento. Por la ventana de su cuarto, vio filtrar el paso de algunas sombras, junto con gritos y risas.

Goten salió de su cama y se acercó a la ventana, mostrando una expresión de alegría. Sin perder tiempo, fue hasta la cama de su hermano.

—¡Gohan! —el pequeño Son lo sacudió— ¡Gohan, despierta! Tienes que ver esto…

—¿Qué…? —respondió, adormilado.

—¡Es Trunks! ¡Está luchando con el señor Piccoro! —Goten tomó la mano de Gohan, jalándolo con una fuerza inusual en un niño de cuatro años— ¡Ven, rápido!

Los hijos de Gokú fueron hasta la ventana y la abrieron, atestiguando la amistosa batalla entre el pequeño saiyajin y el experimentado namekusei, quien peleaba a un nivel medido para no hacerle daño. Para sorpresa suya, Trunks respondía muy bien a sus asaltos, por lo que aumentaba su ki progresivamente.

—¡Muy bien, Trunks! ¡Gánale! —gritó Goten, colgado en su ventana.

—¿Qué? —Piccoro se distrajo unos segundos, pero logró esquivar un puño de Trunks.

Respiró hondo: ¡un niño lo había sorprendido!

—¡Un guerrero jamás debe distraerse!

—¡Tu padre te enseñó muy bien!

—¡Es el mejor! —dijo Trunks, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Mientras ambos se debatían a duelo, los hermanos Son observaban con gran atención.

—¿A quién apoyas, Gohan? —se entusiasmó Goten, desde su lugar.

—Pues… —mencionó el mayor, atento a cada movimiento— si tú animas a Trunks, yo alentaré al señor Piccoro.

—¡Yo creo que le va a ganar! —el pequeño Son rodeó su boca con ambas manos, gritando— ¡Vamos, Trunks! ¡Tú puedes…!

—¡No grites, mamá te escuchará! —le indicó Gohan, intrigado de que su madre todavía no sintiera lo que estaba pasando en el patio— Bajaremos, si quieres.

Tomando a su hermano en brazos, Gohan saltó por la ventana y bajó al césped. En ese instante, ambos entraron en alerta y elevaron la mirada al cielo, hacia la derecha. Al mismo tiempo, cuando Trunks iba a asestarle un golpe a Piccoro, se detuvo instantáneamente. La siguiente escena congeló a todos.

—¿Vegeta? —el namekusei reconoció al guerrero, asombrado de verlo.

Frente a los cuatro, el príncipe saiyajin levitaba a cierta distancia, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido. No se molestó en responder a la pregunta de Piccoro y tenía la vista fija en Trunks, ignorando a los demás.

El namekusei no supo cómo reaccionar: ¿desde cuándo estaba allí y no lo percibió? Aún sorprendido, trató de concentrarse. Pese al tiempo y las diversas peleas que compartió con él, no podía descifrar las emociones que se ocultaban en su mirada, pero estaba seguro que en ella no había ni una pizca de su habitual desprecio.

Una sola pregunta invadió la mente de Piccoro: ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Papá… —masculló Trunks, tímido.

—Empaca tus cosas —le respondió, muy calmado.

—Pero —Trunks alzó las cejas, con asombro— mi mamá…

—No lo repetiré de nuevo. Vamos a casa.

Los ojos del pequeño Brief brillaron de felicidad: desde que tenía memoria, jamás recordó ser buscado por su padre. Tal evento lo emocionó y con el mejor ánimo que pudo adquirir, decidió obedecer y volvió al cuarto de su amigo para recoger sus cosas. Gohan y Goten optaron por no decir nada, volteando hacia la entrada de la casa. En eso, el pequeño Son se percató de algo en la ventana principal.

—Gohan, mira —le señaló.

—¿Ah? —el hermano mayor recogió el retrato de su familia.

—¿Cómo llego ahí?

—No lo sé, Goten —sonrió, apretando el cuadro contra sí—. Volvamos a dormir.

Por su parte, Piccoro mantenía su posición. Pero esta vez, Vegeta lo miraba. Aquella situación lo incomodó un poco: _se suponía que él siempre era el observador._

—¿No es mala hora para llevarse a un niño?

—¿Tampoco lo es entrenar?

La plática fue reemplazada por un coro de pajarillos que sonaba en alguna parte de las montañas. A lo lejos, un pequeño brillo aparecía en el horizonte, señal de que el amanecer se acercaba. Sin mediar otra palabra, Vegeta contempló la casa Son, esperando a su hijo con impaciencia. Se estaba demorando demasiado.

—Trunks se sentía mal —Piccoro rompió el silencio.

—Está muy engreído.

—O tal vez le hace falta algo… —deslizó, muy sutil.

Vegeta lo miró de reojo: sabía de lo que hablaba. Como de costumbre, había discutido con Bulma, sobre su lejanía con Trunks. Por una razón que no pudo explicar, se sintió en la _obligación_ de buscarlo… al menos, para calmar el ánimo furibundo de su esposa. Para cuando había llegado a las Montañas Paoz, fue testigo de la conversación de Trunks con Piccoro, y la lealtad que el pequeño demostró hacia él. No pudo evitar una punzada de orgullo en su pecho. Sin embargo, debía disimular.

—Yo sé cómo criar a mi hijo —se limitó a responder.

—Eso espero —Piccoro se dio media vuelta, en dirección a su árbol—. Tienes un futuro que salvar…

La última frase provocó un tic involuntario en el rostro del saiyajin: cuando éste se dispuso a contestarle, ya no lo encontró. ¿Acaso Piccoro había leído su mente?

—¡Papá, ya estoy listo! —oyó el grito de Trunks.

El príncipe saiyajin retomó su compostura seria y tomó la delantera, seguido por su hijo. En pocos segundos, la estela de energía de ambos saiyajin desaparecía del cielo, sin más testigos que Piccoro.

El namekusei sonrió, reposando en su árbol. Dudaba que Vegeta siguiera su consejo, pero al menos ya se lo había dicho. Con más tranquilidad, intuyó que el pequeño Trunks podía contar con la presencia de su padre.

La idea lo alivió.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Después de varios meses, regreso a actualizar este fic: en principio, pido disculpas por la demora. No acostumbro a abandonar mis proyectos, trataré de ser más constante al respecto.

Y como ha pasado demasiado tiempo, retomaré el objetivo principal de la historia, para que puedan orientarse mejor: en el primer capítulo, Piccoro medita la razón por la que decidió cuidar a los jóvenes Guerreros Z, y es así como los demás capítulos relatan recuerdos específicos… hasta que se llegue al último, con una gran sorpresa para nuestro querido namekusei :3

¡Bueno, con esta aclaración ya procedo al resto! Esta vez, Piccoro tratará con Trunks (aquí, con cinco años) y aunque parezca descabellado que haya entrenado con el pequeño en la madrugada, quería ver cómo relacionarlo con su lado paternal (o de niñero, como prefieran XD), teniendo en cuenta que Vegeta descuidaba un poco a su hijo (aunque ya se nota de a pocos su cambio). Y por si fuera poco, también incluí a Gohan y Goten aquí… y hablando del último, el pequeño Son será el protagonista en el siguiente capítulo :D

¡Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo! ¡Saludos!


	5. La inocencia del corazón

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **MI NIÑERO FAVORITO**

 **La inocencia del corazón**

El invierno languidecía en las Montañas Paoz, aún cubiertas de nieve. Los cristales de hielo daban un brillo espectacular a la cascada, en tanto revoloteaban algunos pajarillos multicolores. Era la temporada preferida de los más pequeños, que aprovechaban el paisaje para divertirse. Y en la casa Son, ésa no era la excepción.

Con sus quince años, Gohan disfrutaba jugar en la nieve, como escape a las exhaustivas horas de estudio… y un regalo para aquel ángel travieso. Su llegada simbolizaba una redención a su triste adolescencia, el regreso a la infancia que jamás pudo tener, y la alegría de conservar la imagen de su amado padre en casa.

—¡Te encontré! —se oyó un grito tras un árbol, seguido de una bola nieve que impactó en el rostro de Gohan.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa! —gritó el mayor, para luego estallar en risas.

¿Quién podía enojarse con Goten? Absolutamente nadie. El pequeño saiyajin era un bálsamo de ternura, capaz de derretir hasta el corazón más frío. El joven salvador de la Tierra no podía sentirse más contento: por él daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, sólo para hacerlo feliz.

Y también sucedía lo mismo con Piccoro, expectante y discreto desde las nevadas copas de su árbol preferido. El blanco de su capa servía de perfecto camuflaje y apenas sentía los embates del clima. _¡Qué fortuna era ser extraterrestre!_ Desde su posición, contemplaba la locura de los chiquillos en el patio de su casa y esbozó una sonrisa: los saiyajin eran una increíble caja de sorpresas.

—¡Gohan, Goten! —la voz de Milk rompió el chillido infantil— ¡La comida está lista!

Los pequeños se detuvieron, mirando la ventana más grande de la casa.

—¿Oíste eso, Gohan? ¡Mamá ya hizo teppanyaki!

—Pues yo me lo acabo primero —se apresuró a decir.

—¡Espera, eso no es justo! ¡Gohan! —gritó Goten, siguiendo entre risas y pucheros a su hermano.

Piccoro emitió un suspiro de alivio, recostándose en una rama: al menos, dejaría de escuchar tanta locura por una hora.

[…]

El traqueteo de los palillos era un concierto sublime para los oídos de Milk. Adoraba la sinfonía de los bostezos y caras sonrientes en sus hijos, tras el deleite que causaba su exquisito menú de batallón. Nada la contentaba más que ver el hermoso fruto de tantos años de matrimonio. _Gokú_ … ¡cuánto lo extrañaba!

—¡Ahh! —Goten suspiró, apoyado en el respaldo de su silla— ¡Me gustó mucho, mamá, gracias!

—No hay de qué, cariño —Milk besó su mejilla, sonrojando al pequeño—. ¿Quieres ayudarme con los platos?

—¡Sí! —dijo Goten, cogiendo su plato vacío.

Ambos hermanos ayudaron en la consigna, despejando la mesa de todo utensilio sucio. Ya en el lavadero, Gohan se dedicó a fregar los platos con su madre, en tanto ella lo observaba con ligera intriga.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —el aludido reaccionó— Sí, mamá… sólo pensaba.

—¿En qué?

—No faltan muchos meses para comenzar la preparatoria. De hecho, cinco.

—Y no sabes cuán feliz me siento por ello.

—Lo sé. Pero me preocupa —fijó la mirada en un plato—: no he podido conseguir un trabajo para ayudarte con los gastos de la casa.

—De eso me ocupo yo —aseveró Milk, conciliadora—. Sólo quiero que te concentres en tus estudios. Así estaré más tranquila…

—Mamá… —Gohan recibió su abrazo, escuchándola sollozar un poco.

—Mi Gohan: eres tan grande como tu padre —masculló en voz baja.

—Gracias, mamá —le sonrió, acentuando la creencia de su progenitora.

En ese momento, el timbre del teléfono rompió la escena maternal, haciendo que Milk fuera a contestar la llamada. Mientras tanto, Gohan acompañó a Goten en la sala, a la espera de su dibujo animado favorito.

—¡Salió el dinosaurio bebé!

—¡Sí, ya lo vi! —señaló el mayor—. Pero pensé que se quedaría en las montañas.

—Fue a buscar a su papá, porque lo extraña mucho —mencionó Goten, sonriente—. Me gustaría ayudarlo.

Gohan trató de corresponderle de la misma forma, notando en sus ojos el vacío que le causaba identificarse con aquel personaje de la televisión. Admiraba a su hermano; y deseaba su inocencia y alegría, para sobreponerse a aquella falta.

—Te apuesto a que lo encontrará —aseguró cual profeta, acariciando su cabeza.

—¡¿Está seguro?! —la voz de Milk resonó con fuerza, asustando a los jóvenes Son— ¡Dígame que no es una broma!

—¿Mamá, qué te pasa? —Goten se acercó hasta ella, olvidando su programa infantil.

—¿Pero cómo…? —el rostro de la mujer delató felicidad— ¡Es una excelente noticia! ¿Qué debo hacer, señor Kanji?

Gohan y Goten veían a su madre hablar con rapidez, calculando un sinfín de números en una hoja de papel. Les parecía que el lapicero había cobrado vida, en el constante anotar de las cifras, hasta que otro respingo volvió a asustarlos.

—¿Mañana, a las once? —Milk frunció el ceño, cambiando su alegre expresión— Es que no puedo dejar mi casa —esperó un rato en el auricular—. ¿Le parece si le confirmo después? Muchas gracias —concluyó, colgando la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? —reiteró Gohan, curioso.

—Nuestro cultivo de rábanos en la aldea de Fly Pan: ¡dio frutos! —les informó con medido regocijo.

—¿En serio? —Goten se lanzó al kimono de su madre, abrazándola— ¡Qué bueno, funcionó, funcionó!

—¿Pero por qué estás triste? —Gohan se frotó el cuello.

—No es eso —resopló, lanzándole una sonrisa—. Era lo que estaba esperando toda la temporada. El problema es que no pueden traer los rábanos, porque el automóvil de tu abuelo se averió. Yo tengo uno, pero es un viaje que me tomará dos días… y el contingente es grande.

—Te puedo ayudar y Goten también.

—Ni pensarlo, no voy a exponerlos. ¿Además, quién cuidará la casa?

—Pero no vas a cargar con todo sola. Déjame apoyarte y llevaré a Goten a casa de Bulma.

—¿Ya olvidaste que fue a la Capital del Este, por una reunión de su empresa? ¡Ni loca lo dejaría con el salvaje de Vegeta!

—Pero, mamá… —Goten arqueó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería.

Gohan llevó una mano a su barbilla, al estilo de su padre, y pensó un largo rato con su familia; sumiendo a la casa en una tranquilidad apenas interrumpida por el programa del dinosaurio verde. Por instinto, el saiyajin observó una escena donde el protagonista se encontraba con otra especie voladora de ceño fruncido y carácter muy amargo, haciendo que su mente ágil se encendiera.

[…]

—Debes estar bromeando —masculló el guerrero verde.

—No, señor Piccoro. Lamento incomodarlo así, pero mi mamá necesita ayuda.

—Pues ya estás abusando, Gohan. Además —le dio la espalda, entre molesto y avergonzado— ella no querrá.

—Ya aceptó —dijo, para sorpresa de su mentor—, aunque le costó bastante.

—¡Por la misma razón! —volteó Piccoro, no tan amigable— Gohan: realmente eres idéntico a tu padre. ¿Por qué piensas que puedo cuidar de tu hermano?

—Ya lo hizo conmigo antes –concluyó.

—Es muy diferente. Y tengo que entrenar —volvió a negarse.

—No lo ha hecho desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás? —Piccoro torció los labios, con gesto sarcástico.

—¡No lo sé, pero esto es importante! —se desesperó— No serán más que dos días, por favor… —Gohan juntó sus manos, en pose de súplica.

Piccoro observó a su protegido, con gesto resignado: hasta ahora no entendía cómo ese muchacho podía mover su voluntad. Sólo esperaba que el _enano de cabellos revueltos_ no lo manipulara de la misma forma.

[…]

Por enésima vez en la siguiente mañana, Milk se acercó a abrazar a su pequeño hijo y cubrirlo con todos los besos que podía entregar, abochornándolo.

—Volveré pronto, y si es posible de día. No hagas locuras.

—Está bien, mamá. No me separaré del señor Piccoro.

—Eso espero, tesoro… —Milk depositó un nuevo beso en la frente, para luego alzar la cabeza con seriedad— y en cuanto a ti, Piccoro: ojalá no me falles. La vida de mi Goten está en tus manos.

El aludido contrajo su rostro y asintió mientras la veía irse con su protegido, en un vano intento de cordura. _Urraca exagerada._

—¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Adiós, Gohan! —Goten agitó su mano, viendo partir a su madre y hermano en el auto familiar.

—¡Cuídate mucho, Goten! —Gohan se despidió desde el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Y no te comas los dulces de la nevera, hasta mi regreso! —se oyó la lejana queja de la matriarca Son.

 _Difícil tarea_. Milk echaba un vistazo al retrovisor del auto, viendo la silueta de Goten alejarse. El ligero temblor de sus manos en el timón evidenciaba su fallido autocontrol, hasta emitir un fuerte suspiro que hizo girar a Gohan.

—No tienes que preocuparte, mamá.

—Eso espero —masculló, escéptica.

—Y yo espero que confíes —replicó con seriedad, haciéndola reaccionar—. El señor Piccoro ya no es el de antes. Ambos estarán bien.

La esposa de Gokú asintió con ligera inconformidad y volvió su mirada al camino. La velocidad de su auto era buena, por lo que juzgaba llegar a tiempo, tal como se lo había prometido a su hijo.

Por otro lado, en el mismo lugar de partida, Goten y Piccoro observaban atentos el horizonte matutino. Minutos después, el saiyajin elevó su mirada hacia el namekusei.

—Tengo hambre.

—Busca en la nevera —resolvió.

—Pero mamá dijo…

—Hasta que vuelva. Y no creo que puedas esperar dos días —sonrió, divertido.

[…]

Un ligero eructo de Goten rompió el concierto del almuerzo, tras acabar la mitad del refrigerador en la casa. Un nuevo suspiro de Piccoro se hizo presente, invadido por la vergüenza ajena.

—No hagas eso en la mesa.

—Es que estaba delicioso —se deleitó Goten, acariciando su estómago.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmuró el guerrero, sacudiendo la cabeza.

En eso, Goten se levantó con varios dulces en la mano y alcanzó con una enorme sonrisa a Piccoro, que hacía guardia en la entrada de la casa.

—Tome —le ofreció, gentil.

—Gracias, pero no como —rechazó cortés.

—¿No le gustan los dulces?

—Sólo tomo agua.

—Qué raro es usted, señor Piccoro —Goten inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

—No me digas… —entrecerró sus ojos, sarcástico.

—Mamá dice que hay que alimentarse bien, para ser más fuertes —volvió a ofrecerle los dulces, sonriente—. Por favor, coma… ¿o quiere verdura, para mantener su color?

—¡¿Qué?! —Piccoro se sobresaltó ante tal expresión inocente— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, niño insolente?! —se quejó, mientras Goten estallaba de risa.

[…]

Si no le fallaban sus cálculos, por la posición de la luna en cuarto creciente, ya era medianoche. Y la rutina que llevaba el _consentido_ del día… se había deshecho.

El guerrero trató de mantener la calma, mientras oía desde la puerta toda la algarabía que armaba Goten en la soledad de su sala, donde había bajado sus juguetes, papeles y crayones. El desorden imperaba en la casa Son, pero al pequeño le importaba _muy poco_. La _discusión_ de sus amigos imaginarios estaba primero.

—¡Ya te dije que no es cierto! —Goten hizo gritar a un robot de un solo brazo, intercalando después con un cerdo bonachón— ¿Pero por qué no me crees?

—Oye —dijo el namekusei—, ya es tarde.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor —hizo un puchero.

—Eso dijiste hace una hora. Ve a dormir o tu mamá se enojará, si se entera.

—Mmm… —pensó el pequeño, cediendo alegre— está bien.

Goten se dispuso a obedecer al maestro de su hermano, mientras recogía todo su material: un hecho que sorprendió a Piccoro, al ver su veloz organización. _Gohan le había enseñado muy bien_.

—¡Ya está, señor Piccoro! —Goten levantó su caja de juguetes, rumbo a la escalera.

—Bien —se encaminó al pomo de la puerta, dándole la espalda—. Buenas noches, Goten…

—¿No vendrá? —su voz lo detuvo— Para contarme una historia.

—Sólo te cuido. No abuses y duerme, o me iré.

—Pero yo…

—No me digas que le temes a la oscuridad —dio la vuelta, impaciente.

—No —bajó la mirada—. Es que no quiero estar solo…

—¡Pero no entraré a tu cuarto!

—¿Y si yo voy a su casa? —volvió a mirarlo, recuperando su alegría— ¡Prometo portarme bien!

Piccoro alzó una ceja, pensando en una próxima respuesta que evadiera al muchacho. No obstante, sus minutos de silencio fueron reemplazados por una brisa que lo impulsó hacia su árbol preferido, junto al pequeño saiyajin.

—¿Aquí vive? —preguntó, curioso.

—Si vas a quejarte…

—¡No, es muy bonito! ¡Y tiene nieve! —tocó unas hojas congeladas.

Goten empezó a reír por el frío que le causaba la escarcha, en tanto el guerrero lo miraba con discreción: después de mucho tiempo, sentía su espíritu removerse. La calma de tiempos pasados inundó su corazón y ahora, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba disfrutando de esa extraña paz.

 _¡Tonterías!_ Piccoro suspiró: la compañía del niño le estaba afectando.

—¿Ya estás contento?

—Sí, señor —le sonrió—. ¿Ahora me contará algo?

—No soy muy bueno con las historias —expresó, sincero.

—Entonces dígame cómo conoció a Gohan.

Piccoro pensó un momento, armando un relato aceptable para el hermano de su protegido, en tanto recordaba aquellos tiempos lejanos de temor e incertidumbre. _¿Cómo explicarle al pequeño que…?_

—Tu padre me pidió cuidarlo —lanzó una mentira blanca.

—¿Mi papá? —se sorprendió, acomodándose en su regazo— ¿Y qué más?

—No hay mucho qué decir —optó por no revelar el duro pasado de Gohan—. Sólo entrené a tu hermano y fue un alumno muy listo.

—Mmm… —pensó un rato— Gohan me contó que había sido muy bueno con él —mencionó, causando una carcajada involuntaria en el guerrero.

—Exageras —masculló Piccoro, divirtiéndose con el recuerdo de las palizas a su discípulo.

—Pero es verdad… —aseguró, hasta que algo llamó su atención— ¡mire! ¡Una estrella fugaz, señor Piccoro! —dijo, haciendo que éste alzara la vista al cielo.

—¿Nunca has visto una?

—Sí, pero no salgo mucho de noche… ¡ay, ya se fue! Y no pedí mi deseo —se lamentó.

—Para eso, están las Esferas.

—De todos modos —bostezó un poco, todavía mirando al cielo—, me gustaría tener muchas aventuras, como mi hermano. Entrenar… y conocer a mi papá…

Como todas las veces que lo mencionaban, el guerrero guardó silencio. Hasta ese entonces, habían pasado seis años de su muerte: el mismo tiempo de vida que Goten. Respiró hondo: no quería que el niño lo viera así. Gokú siempre inspiraba felicidad y debía proyectarla de cualquier forma.

—Siempre va a estar con nosotros. Aunque no lo veas, él… —lo miró.

Piccoro detuvo su discurso al contemplar dormido al saiyajin. _¡Vaya ocurrencia!_ Sin embargo, agradeció que el sueño de Goten no liberara su inusual faceta emocional; y para darle más comodidad, elevó la temperatura con su ki, rindiéndose al descanso junto a él.

[…]

—¿Te falta mucho?

—¡No, señor! ¡Ya estoy listo! —dijo Goten, en tanto bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa— ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

—No lo sé, pero no pienso aguantar dos días encerrado en tu casa. ¿No querías aventuras como las de tu hermano?

—¡Sí! —Goten se entusiasmó, colocando ambas manos alrededor de su boca— ¡Nube Voladora, ven!

—¿Eh? —Piccoro volteó al ver el cúmulo amarillo a lo lejos, para luego atestiguar su aterrizaje— ¡Oye, qué haces! ¡Goten!

—¡Alcánceme, señor Piccoro! —el hijo de Gokú alzó vuelo con la Nube.

 _¿Cómo rayos hacían a los niños modernos?_ El guerrero se sorprendió ante la audacia del niño y prefirió seguirlo, dejando la casa Son. Para su _suerte_ , Goten se había alejado más allá de la cascada y divisó parajes distintos a las montañas donde vivía. La primavera estaba muy cerca en aquellos lugares, visualizó los campos floridos y los estanques brillantes. ¡Estaba muy feliz! No obstante, el viaje solitario no le duró mucho, cuando Piccoro logró acoplarse a su velocidad, con cierto susto y cansancio.

—¡Te dije que me esperaras! —renegó Piccoro, mientras el pequeño reía.

—Lo siento mucho. Quería… ¡quería jugar un poco, señor! —no terminó la frase, al ser presa de una fuerte carcajada, mientras lo señalaba.

—¡Ya cállate! —volvió a regañarlo, calmando su locura— ¿Por qué no vuelas?

—No sé hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió— ¿Acaso Gohan no te enseñó?

—Ya le pedí, pero me dijo que soy muy pequeño todavía.

Piccoro esbozó una sonrisa muy peculiar. Aquella que sólo había utilizado en su más siniestra juventud.

—Ya veo… ¿y por qué no lo intentas?

Goten arqueó una ceja y sintió un brazo moverlo con brusquedad, para luego verse fuera de la Nube Voladora, con dirección al suelo. Producto de la altura y su edad, sólo atinó a gritar, invadido por un llanto desesperado. _¡El señor Piccoro lo había empujado! ¡Pero si él era bueno! ¿Cómo pudo…?_

—¡Ahhh! —seguía cayendo, sin reparo— ¡Mamá, Gohan! ¡Ayúdenme!

Visualizando la punta de unos árboles frondosos, Goten cerró sus ojos y se entregó a una última plegaria personal, hasta que sintió elevarse nuevamente con gran rapidez. El señor Piccoro lo había cogido a tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —chilló, entre gemidos de pavor— ¡¿Por qué lo hizo, señor Piccoro?!

El namekusei sólo reía y reguló la fuerza de su vuelo, hasta depositarlo en la Nube Voladora como antes.

—Pensé que funcionaría —acotó Piccoro.

—¿Q-qué cosa? —se ahogó en su sollozo.

—Gohan también voló así, pero era menos cobarde —dijo, en tono de broma.

Goten sólo observaba temeroso a su guardián, arrepintiéndose un poco de haberse quedado con él, en vez de seguir a su mamá… y de repente, su llanto terminó para revisarse la espalda, que sentía más _ligera_.

—Dónde… ¿dónde está? —miró toda la Nube y volvió a tocarse la espalda— ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

—¿Tu qué? —se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que el cúmulo amarillo, observando el bosque desde arriba.

 _De todos los mocosos… ¿por qué Goten?_ Piccoro no demoró en bajar con el pequeño en brazos, en busca de la valija que había caído después del empujón. _Si tan sólo la mochila tuviera ki_ … ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto? En otros años, jamás se hubiera _rebajado_ a tales _juegos_ para un niño. ¡Ni siquiera debía cuidar a otro!

Recordó las veces que, por obra del destino, había recibido a Gohan, Dende y Trunks en sus manos: él ya tenía experiencia al respecto. ¿Por qué siempre salía algo mal cuando estaba con un niño, como si no supiera hacer su trabajo?

— _¿Trabajo?_ —se cuestionó para sí.

—¡No está! —volvió a llorar Goten, triste por el extravío de su mochila.

—¡Ya deja de estar llorando! ¡Eso te pasa por descuidado!

—¡Usted no debió empujarme! —le recriminó, llorando de nuevo— Estaban mis crayones, mis juguetes y todo lo que mi mamá me compró… ¡buaaa!

—¡Ya, ya basta! —golpeó uno de los árboles, hastiado— ¡Te daré lo que quieras, pero deja de chillar!

Sin esperárselo, Goten vio cómo el maestro de su hermano extendió su mano hacia una zona sin vegetales y lanzó una chispa brillante, que después se convirtió en una mochila muy parecida a la que tenía.

—Pero… —el saiyajin se maravilló por el _acto de magia_ — ¡eso es…!

Al instante, algo pesado rebotó en el turbante de Piccoro: la mochila perdida que había caído de una rama, producto del golpe al árbol. El llanto de Goten había desaparecido para abrazar las dos maletas.

—¡Mire, ahora tengo doble! —celebró el pequeño, mientras el guerrero contenía toda su furia por la lesión desprevenida.

[…]

Después de mucho trabajo en el campo del castillo de Ox Satan, Milk y Gohan lograron empacar el último costal de rábanos en el auto. Por un momento, la matriarca Son sintió que habían exagerado con la cantidad, aunque no desestimaba el precio que cada producto reportaba. Todo valía la pena, para el futuro de sus hijos.

—Es el último cargamento… ¿verdad, mamá?

—Sí. Ahora vamos a ver a tu abuelo, que se alegrará mucho —sonrió, cogiendo a su hijo del brazo—. Cielos, me hubiera gustado que Goten nos acompañara.

—De seguro, se está divirtiendo mucho con el señor Piccoro… —dijo Gohan, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su madre.

[…]

—¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! —contó Piccoro, de brazos cruzados, cerca de un lago— Vienes o desaparezco lo que te traje.

En un santiamén, Goten sacó su cabeza del agua, con una inmensa sonrisa.

—¿Consiguió un pez? —preguntó, emocionado.

—Y también frutas —le enseñó un saco.

—Pero eso no lleva mamá en el picnic —torció los labios.

—¡Es mi campamento, niño! Ahora sal rápido, antes de que destruya tu cena.

—¡No, no, no! —se impulsó para salir en la orilla— ¡Ya voy!

Piccoro le dio la espalda y continuó su camino, seguido del saiyajin desnudo que cargaba sus prendas hacia un claro del bosque, donde habían hecho una fogata. En todo el tiempo que duró el atardecer, Goten relataba sus aventuras en casa (para agobio del namekusei), mientras dibujaba cada escena con los nuevos crayones que Piccoro había creado. Cuando la noche volvía a regalar su brillo estelar, el pequeño ya había terminado su banquete campestre, dedicándose a pulir su último garabato del día.

—Listo —masculló Goten, algo alejado de Piccoro, ufano por su nuevo dibujo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Eh? —el pequeño tuvo un sobresalto y ocultó su hoja— Nada, señor.

—No es bueno mentir.

—Es que… —Goten torció los labios y respiró hondo, en ademán de tomar una gran decisión— no sé si le guste.

El guerrero recibió la infantil obra de arte de su acompañante, donde sobresalían varios árboles, animales muy parecidos a los de su programa de televisión y dos figuras muy conocidas por él.

—Es blanco —le sonrió el namekusei, haciendo acercar al niño—. Mi turbante.

—¡Ahh, creo que usé el amarillo! —empezó a reír, con una mano al cuello, hasta que notó que le devolvía la hoja y lo detuvo—. No, señor: es para usted.

—¿Para mí? —volvió a mirar la hoja con garabatos coloridos.

—¡Sí! Éste ha sido uno de mis mejores paseos: ¡muchas gracias, señor Piccoro!

El guerrero quedó petrificado por unos segundos, al sentir el cálido gesto del niño. Era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba con tanta confianza y le pareció extraño: al lado del pequeño, Gohan era más reservado con él, aun sabiendo que lo quería bastante. _¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué podía hacer?_ Los pensamientos sobraron en el instante que uno de sus brazos le dio una cariñosa palmada. En la soledad del bosque, Piccoro podía darse el lujo de disfrutar la emotividad con Goten.

Y así las horas pasaban con rapidez. Cuando la fogata se extinguió, ambos descansaban arrullados por los grillos y búhos de los alrededores. No obstante, por una razón extraña, Goten volvió a desvelarse.

Por su virtud saiyajin, contaba con una perfecta visión en la oscuridad y pudo admirar la belleza del paisaje, sin moverse de su sitio. Amaba la naturaleza, gracias a su familia. Deseaba tantas aventuras como su hermano…

Y quizás fue instinto, sonambulismo u otro presentimiento; que algo lo obligó a voltear hacia la derecha, viendo una figura entre los arbustos. Los ojos de Goten no pudieron brillar más: ¡un dinosaurio bebé! ¡Como el de la televisión! ¿Entonces la historia era real? No quiso más preguntas, la curiosidad era demasiada: ¡tenía que acercársele! Intentó moverse lo más discreto posible para no despertar al maestro de su hermano… y cuando lo consiguió, vio al animal correr a otra parte.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo, siguiéndolo— ¡Espérame!

Cual maravilloso sueño, Goten intensificaba su carrera y alegría, en su afán de cumplir su fantasía. ¡Alcanzaría al dinosaurio bebé! ¡Lo ayudaría a encontrar a su papá! Y en un desliz, el saiyajin pisó en falso y resbaló. ¿En qué zona estaba? La oscuridad no le permitía saberlo. Sólo sentía rodar y rodar, hasta caer al agua. _¿Había llegado al lago?_ Gran error.

Al tomar un poco de aire y sentirse arrastrado por la corriente, Goten fue consciente de su travesura. Había perdido la orientación. Se había retirado de la fogata. ¡Un río se lo estaba llevando! ¡No sabía qué hacer! Intentó forzar su avance, sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaba Gohan? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Ellos lo rescatarían… ¡pero se hallaban tan lejos! Eran demasiados sustos para un día.

—¡Auxilio! —exclamó Goten, en su lucha por no ahogarse en la corriente, y evocó el primer nombre que vino a su mente— ¡SEÑOR PICCORO! ¡AYÚDEME, POR FAVOR…!

¡Nada! _¿Se había quedado dormido?_ ¡No, no podía ser posible! Un pequeño golpe con una roca lo hizo voltear, teniendo una terrible vista panorámica de una cascada más grande que la de su casa. Llamó a la Nube Voladora, volvió a invocar a Piccoro: ¡ni un sólo rastro! ¡Quería salir pronto! ¡Quería volver a casa!

—¡GOTEN! —un potente grito llenó al saiyajin de esperanza.

¡Su salvador! ¡El maestro de su hermano!

—¡Señor Piccoro! —Goten agitó sus manos, mientras el agua mojaba su cabeza y disimulaba sus lágrimas— ¡Aquí estoy, señor Piccoro, ayúdeme!

—¡Dame tu mano! ¡Rápido!

Raudo y con evidente agitación, Piccoro sobrevolaba el caudaloso río. Desde hace minutos, había iniciado su búsqueda al escuchar crujidos en los arbustos y notar su ausencia. Agradecía en lo más profundo haber ubicado su ki en lejanía, aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada. _¿Cómo rayos lograba meterse en tantos problemas? ¿Por qué había sido tan descuidado con el enano?_ Temía entrar de golpe al río y lastimar a Goten por la inercia. Espantosas imágenes aumentaron la angustia del guerrero, las palabras de Milk resonaban en su cabeza, el rostro del pequeño le recordó a Gokú…

Piccoro aumentó la velocidad y extendió su brazo derecho. ¡Debía salvarlo!

Cuando estaba por alcanzar su mano, una rama a la deriva desvió al muchacho de su trayectoria, empujándolo más al final del curso del río. Su más horrorosa pesadilla se hacía realidad al verlo desaparecer en la rugiente espuma. Una fuerza sin igual motivó a Piccoro a lanzarse a la cascada, desesperado.

Y en ese instante, el agua estalló en varias direcciones, mezclada con una poderosa aura amarilla creciente. Allí, ante sus ojos, Goten desafiaba la ley de la gravedad y escapaba del torrente en caída, convertido en Super Saiyajin. Piccoro no daba crédito a lo que veía y rodeó al pequeño, a cierta distancia: sabía que aquellas transformaciones podían ser violentas a cualquier edad. No obstante, cualquier rastro de ira estaba alejado de su inocente corazón. Goten giró despacio y vio a su guardián, a quien volvió a sonreírle mientras se admiraba.

—Vuelo… —masculló, muy feliz— ¡estoy volando, señor Piccoro!

Goten emitió una débil carcajada y sintió desvanecerse, retornando a su estado normal. Sus ojos se cerraron, producto del desmayo y sobreesfuerzo, y se dejó caer irremediablemente; sólo para ser recibido por Piccoro, que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y ternura. _¡Ese enano le había dado un susto! ¡Y estaba orgulloso, muy orgulloso de él!_

[…]

—¡Cielos, se terminó la comida de la nevera! —exclamó Milk, sorprendida por el hambre voraz de su menor hijo, para luego sonreír— Por suerte, pude comprar las provisiones necesarias durante el camino. ¡Gohan, date prisa! ¡Prepararé algo exquisito para los dos!

—¡De acuerdo, mamá!

Milk y Gohan habían regresado de su largo viaje, comprobando el buen estado de su casa, gracias a la _vigilancia_ de Piccoro. Todo parecía marchar bien con Goten, que yacía profundamente dormido en su cuarto. Sin embargo, en virtud de sus años de conocerlo, el saiyajin mayor captó a su mentor más callado de lo normal.

—¿Todo bien, señor Piccoro? —lo interrogó, mientras descargaba un paquete.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó— Sí. Sólo pensaba.

—Espero que Goten se haya comportado bien con usted. Le agradezco mucho por haberlo cuidado.

—No es nada, Gohan —dio media vuelta, meditabundo.

—¿A dónde va? —arqueó las cejas, curioso.

—Un poco de paz no me vendría mal —concluyó, alzando vuelo.

Gohan lo vio marcharse y sonrió: así era su maestro, no podía cambiarlo. Retomando sus actividades, marchó hacia su casa; en tanto Piccoro se sentaba en su árbol preferido, tratando de reposar. _"Niños: sinónimo de…"._ El namekusei sacudió su cabeza. _Problemas_ no era la palabra. No había un mal concepto para ellos. Goten se lo demostró en la madrugada. Eran un símbolo especial.

El sello de la aventura. La imagen de la inocencia. El camino a la felicidad.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Finalmente, después de tantos meses, pude hacer el siguiente capítulo! Mil disculpas a todos por la demora de esta historia: no se imaginan la pena que me daba no hallar una escena para continuarla y mucho más viendo a tantos lectores cautivados :'') les pido perdón y trataré de actualizar más seguido. Ustedes se lo merecen…

¡Ahora volvamos a lo bueno! Esta vez le tocó el turno a Goten, uno de los niños más adorables de los Guerreros Z, y que sorpresivamente me ha motivado a hacer el capítulo más largo de este fic, hasta hoy. En el corazón de este niño cabe toda ternura y también la entrega sin medida: algo que Piccoro no ha recibido tan expresamente (aunque Gohan lo quiere, lo respeta bastante y le da su espacio). Por eso armé un capítulo donde tuviera bastante interacción con nuestro pequeñín :3

Para el siguiente capítulo (que espero no demore mucho en hacerlo XD), Piccoro tendrá el inmenso placer de cuidar a la primera niña de los Guerreros Z: Marron.

Disculpen la tardanza en la actualización, quiero bastante a mis lectores y les agradezco muchísimo que esta historia haya prosperado, gracias a ustedes :') y en este caso, quería dedicarle este capítulo a **Sophie Brief** : por este fic nos conocimos, y he sido ingrata al no cumplirte con este capítulo hace tiempo :') deseo que este fragmento te alegre durante tu viaje :D

¡Sin más qué decir, disfrútenlo! ¡Mil gracias por las lecturas y reviews! ¡Cuídense!


End file.
